


Like a firefly in my dark sky

by Avellana



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Firefly References, Fluff, M/M, Past Character Death, un documental de luciérnagas, un harry sensible, un niall sin ningún filtro para hablar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avellana/pseuds/Avellana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall está cansado de cubrir al imbécil de Louis y Harry solo extraña demasiado a su abuelo.<br/>O donde Niall trabaja en un cine local y Harry llora durante un documental de luciérnagas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a firefly in my dark sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niallees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallees/gifts).



> Es mi primer fic Narry y está inspirado en un post de tumblr.  
> Lo dedico con todo mi corazón a Carmen, porque esto no habría sido posible sin ella <3

_Maldito imbécil._ Reprocha Niall silenciosamente en contra de Louis no importándole que no pueda escucharlo. Es la tercera vez, solo ese día, que desaparece para hacer sabrá qué cosa con Zayn. No es que le importe mucho lo que Louis hace para conservar —o no— su trabajo, pero si implica que sus tareas se multipliquen el doble solo para cubrir el enorme grano en el culo que es Louis, entonces le importa. Y mucho.

Camina por el vacío corredor lateral de la pequeña sala. Las luces hace rato que se encendieron, así que puede perfectamente hacer su camino hasta la primer hilera de asientos donde aún se encuentra un chico —seguramente dormido— incluso después de aproximadamente un minuto que los créditos finales dejaron de proyectarse en la pantalla.

—Hey, amigo —dice apenas llega a la altura de la fila de asientos—, la función terminó y nec…

Se interrumpe al notar las irregulares sacudidas que da el cuerpo del extraño y al escuchar los suaves, pero constantes sollozos que emite el chico. ¿Está llorando? ¿Quién carajos llora al ver el ciclo de vida de las luciérnagas? Se pregunta Niall, reprime la risa que amenaza con salir y se acerca lentamente hasta estar a una distancia no invasiva de donde está el chico.  

»¿Te encuentras bien? En menos de diez  minutos inicia otra función y no puedo terminar mi trabajo. Tú no me dejas —dice las últimas palabras sin pensarlas siquiera. Aprieta los ojos al darse cuenta que no es lo más inteligente que puede decirle a un cliente y solo espera que no sea de esos activistas de mierda que inician demandas millonarias por bocones como él».

—Lo siento —esnifa el chico.

Su voz es quebrada y apenas audible, pero aún así aprecia perfectamente el tono grueso y calmo que es su timbre. Su favorito.

Quiere decir banales palabras de amabilidad para asegurarse que el chico se vaya sin molestarlo cuando se encuentra a sí mismo mirando su desconsolado rostro. Lágrimas incontenibles surcan sus mejillas hasta sus mordisqueados labios y más abajo. Ojos tan verdes, brillantes e hinchados a casa del llanto, y aún así hermosos. Su mirada suplicante lo penetra tan rápidamente que por unos segundos olvida que está trabajando y que de hecho debe pedirle que abandone la sala para pensar en cuánto le gustaría correr sus dedos por sus alborotados rizos y delinear su rostro y averiguar si es tan suave como parece.

—Mañana proyectan a Chaplin —dice luego de su momento de debilidad en un intento por recuperar su compostura—, y puedo asegurarte que ninguna luciérnaga muere o sale lastimada.

La pequeña sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en los labios del chico rápidamente desaparece y nuevas lágrimas se apoderan de su rostro. Los hipidos que salen de su boca son más fuertes que antes y sabe que por segunda vez habla de más.

No sabe qué hizo, pero Niall quiere enterrarse en un gran agujero en algún lugar de la tierra y dejar de meter la pata con el chico de lindos ojos. Quiere disculparse, pero las palabras no se forman en su cabeza y solo logra boquear repetidas veces emitiendo extraños sonidos que no significan nada.

—Pe-e… rdón —logra balbucear el chico.

—No, yo lo siento —se apresura a decir Niall. Algo en la vulnerable mirada del chico, su voz quebrada y tal vez un poco los preciosos ojos verdes y el angelical rostro que posee lo hacen querer abrazarlo y sostenerlo junto a él hasta que su llanto cese y comprobar si su sonrisa es tan hermosa como todo en él—. Solo no sé qué hice mal. Quieres contarme mientras limpio la sala, tengo como tres minutos para que esté lista.

Niall siente un vuelco en su pecho cuando el chico asiente efusivamente con sus largos cabellos rebotando por todo su rostro y una tenue sonrisa —casi nada perceptible para cualquiera menos para él— tira de la comisura de sus labios, porque sí. Definitivamente es hermosa, hasta donde ha podido comprobarlo.

—Lo siento —murmura el chico.

—Nah —dice Niall tratando de ignorar la bola de nervios que se le forma en la boca del estómago al verlo de pie y darse cuenta que es en realidad muy, muy alto—. Soy Niall, por cierto.

—Harry.

Harry, forma con sus labios, tratando de averiguar cómo es pronunciarlo en voz alta.

Niall va por el contenedor de basura, la escoba y un recogedor para hacer su trabajo antes de ninguno de los dos diga algo, en cuanto regresa Harry se empecina tanto en ayudarlo que termina cediendo. Antes de que se dé cuenta están riendo de cosas sin importancia y Niall jura, al ver los hoyuelos marcarse en las mejillas de Harry, que posee la sonrisa más hermosa que ha visto nunca y está constantemente deseando tomar su rostro y pinchar con sus dedos sus mejillas, ahí donde se forman sus hoyuelos, cada vez que su sonrisa desaparece.

—No soy loco ni nada parecido —dice Harry luego de que Niall calma un ataque de risa—. No acostumbro llorar con documentales de animales.

Niall asiente en su dirección para hacerle saber que lo escucha. La sala está completamente lista para la siguiente función y sabe que debería irse y hacer su siguiente tarea, pero aún tiene un poco de tiempo y quiere saber la historia del porqué del llanto de Harry. Y también quiere tener un poco más la compañía del chico antes de volver a la rutina; así que recarga todo su peso en el palo de escoba que sostiene y concentra su atención en Harry.

»Cuando niño pasaba los veranos en la casa del campo de mis abuelos. Mi abuelo nos llevaba a mi hermana y a mí a cazar luciérnagas. Asábamos malvaviscos, contábamos historias, dormíamos al aire libre y capturábamos luciérnagas en un frasco y al final siempre las liberábamos. Sé que suena tonto, pero era mágico verlas volar libremente —Harry se encoje de hombros tratando de restarle importancia a sus palabras, pero Niall logra ver, a pesar de la escasa luz de la sala, la capa brillante que nubla nuevamente sus ojos.

»Murió hace dos meses. Sé que le habría encantado ver el documental. Sabía un montón de cosas y amaba aprender cosas nuevas para contar después. Yo amaba escucharlo y no importaba cuántas veces repitiera la historia había algo en su forma de narrar que te hacía experimentarlo todo como la primera vez. Nunca me aseguré de decirle que disfrutaba cada momento que pasaba con él y esto me recordó que ahora jamás lo haré».

Algunas lágrimas resbalan por las mejillas de Harry, pero su sonrisa tímida continua adornando su rostro. Niall siente sus ojos cristalizarse ante la historia de Harry y al recordar a sus propios abuelos. Otra vez tiene la necesidad de abrazarlo, pero se limita con apretar su hombro. Harry lo mira e intensifica su sonrisa y Niall no puede evitar que una solitaria lágrima ruede por su rostro hasta detenerse en la esquina de su labio.

—Lo siento —es todo lo que Niall es capaz de decir, pero es cierto.

Lamenta que Harry se sienta de esa forma con respecto a su abuelo, a quien al parecer amó demasiado. Siente dar por sentado a las personas importantes en su vida. Sus abuelos, sus padres, su hermano, sus amigos. Y lamenta no ser el indicado para aliviar el dolor que Harry tiene aunque quisiera serlo.

—Sabías que las luciérnagas no migran, destruyes su hábitat y las destruyes a ellas. Mi abuelo decía que los cambios son buenos, pero nunca supe qué tan difíciles eran, sobre todo cuando tienes que obligarte a hacerlos, hasta ahora —dice Harry limpiando sus ojos—. Lo siento. Hablar de él es una forma de tenerlo conmigo siempre y no olvidarlo.

Niall ve un rubor pequeño cubrir las mejillas de Harry, pero tal vez sea solo el llanto del chico o el calor que hace al ser primavera y tener un aire acondicionado de mierda en ese lugar.

—No —Niall niega con la cabeza al tiempo que lo dice con palabras—. Creo que es fantástico que no quieras olvidarlo. Si quieres —dice sosteniendo la escobas con una mano y mirando su reloj de muñeca—, salgo en quince minutos… Puedes contarme de tu abuelo o lo que él te contaba de las luciérnagas o lo que sea que te contara— dice hablando apresuradamente—. O háblame de lo que quieras, no necesariamente de algo de tu abuelo, algo tuyo o yo puedo hablar si prefieres o nadie debe hablar. Podríamos solo mirarnos. Tú a mí y yo a ti. A tu bonita sonrisa con esos lindos hoyuelos y tus perfectos ojos verdes y tomar tu cabello y…

Mierda, murmura Niall al escuchar la risa contenida de Harry. Siente el calor llenar su cuerpo desde la punta de sus dedos hasta las raíz de su cabello. Sabe que está rojo como tomate y quiere desaparecer o mejor aún regresar el tiempo para evitar soltar toda las sarta de estupideces que acaba de decirle a Harry, no porque no sean verdad, porque lo son, pero deseaba una oportunidad antes de arruinarlo sin siquiera comenzar.

—Me encantaría —suelta Harry de pronto antes de que tenga la oportunidad de disculparse. Se inclina peligrosamente cerca de la boca de Niall y deja un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios, ahí donde su lágrima se detuvo cuando Harry le contó su historia—. Gracias. ¿Te espero en la zona de la dulcería? —Grita su pregunta más como una afirmación ya cuando cruza la puerta de salida.

—Ajá —susurra Niall.

La sorpresa se refleja en su rostro. Levanta su mano y toca el lugar preciso donde los labios de Harry hicieron contacto con su piel. Está caliente, muy caliente. Y tiene una inmensa sonrisa apoderándose de sus labios. Toma el contenedor, la escoba y el recogedor y se dirige a la puerta para agilizar su salida. Sabe que cualquiera que lo vea pensará que luce como idiota, pero es lo que menos le importa en estos momentos.

Pasa corriendo por los vestidores y logra ver la figura de Louis acurrucada contra Zayn.

—Hey, imbécil, ¡gracias! —Grita antes de tomar su bolso y desaparecer en dirección de la dulcería.

Divisa a Harry entre la multitud mordiendo su dedo pulgar y es como si Harry se diera cuenta porque al instante lo mira y en su rostro se forma su enorme sonrisa con el par de hoyuelos a sus lados y él no puede evitar sonreírle de vuelta mientras se acerca al chico con brillantes ojos verdes, tan brillantes así como las luciérnagas. 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, espero lo hayas disfrutado.


End file.
